Zeleta
=Physical Description= Her figure is very slim and petite, not much use for heavy lifting. Her small figure allows her to bend and move gracefuly as well as steal and murder without a sound. What gives this elf her charm is her emerald green eyes that tend to sparkle, as well as her ample breasts. But I wouldn't stare, she might break your neck for doing that... =Personality= Zeleta has an angry personality. She is easliy annoyed and will throw tantrums from time to time. Whether your joking or not Zeleta might take it seriously. She may be an angry girl on the outside but she is truly good at heart. She's also very eager to go on missions and fight, but you can't leave her behind and you can't let her go on ahead: you can bet she will find trouble that way. She is a brave elf who never backs down from a challenge. She is known to be a little greedy and selfish when it comes to gold and gems: Zeleta is a treasure hunter and a theif that is determined to own every last precious gem in Azeroth. She can be a charmer and is certainly a beautiful elf, but shes not easy to charm. She's picky with her men and generally is attracted to older men. She is ususally most attracted to Blood Elf males, though her head has been turned by a few trolls and Forsaken as well. =History= Zeleta has loved gems since she was a child. Whether it was simple tigerseye or an azure moonstone, Zeleta wanted to get her hands on it. As a small toddler Zeleta's passion for gems was first sparked when she discoved her mother's jewelry box which held beautiful stones and gems. Her parents, whom she has little memory of, saw her interest and helped her start a collection of jewels, gems, and stones. By Age 8 her collection had grown very large - but not large enough for Zeleta. Her parents for her 9th birthday gave her a malachite pendent with the inscripiton "You're Always Loved" on the golden setting. Zeleta always wore it and still does today. During her pre-teen years her demand for jewels grew larger and larger by the day. Passing shops with gems and jewelry stacked high in the dispaly cases, young and old people with jewerly walking around,she wanted it all for herself. At the age of 16 she finaly had it, she began to steal from stores, from people and in some cases even robbed graves. Her parents didn't know until they saw the missing jewelry and gems stacked high in her room. When they discoverd them they confronted her about these things, which errupted in a fight. After the fight, when her parents had gone to rest, Zeleta took her entire collection and set out to live in the streets and become a Blood Knight. She knew that since her parents reported her she wouldn't get into any high an mighty training schools, so she learned by bribing soldiers, learning from shady trainers and figuring it out through experiance. For four years she did this, at the age of 20 she decided to get a job to see if she could make any money off of it. She serched for a while but with no luck. That is... until she found the Grey Tiger Shipping Company. When she was accepted she quickly began to make bonds with people of all ages and races within the company. She feels she finaly belongs in the world of Azeroth; these people make her feel alive more than ever before. Zeleta feels a special bond to one blood elf, Eliajah.She feels like she understands him.The other members say she's in love with Elaijah but Zeleta won't willingly admit it,Zeleta has secrets she wants nobody to know..... Zeleta's Birthday is May 10th.